Unusual Behavior
by Michelle Alexandra
Summary: Draco stops Hermione after class. Draco/Hermione. [Incomplete]


"Unusual Behavior" (1/?)  
  
by Michelle Alexandra  
  
Summary: Draco stops Hermione after class. [Draco/Hermione]  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: This doesn't make sense or have a conceivable plot. Characters are extremely OOC, and I simply cannot write dialogue.  
  
^_^  
  
Damn Snape.  
  
It had been a particularly horrid Potions class, the last period on a Friday afternoon, and by the end of it, Hermione was ready to tear her hair out. If class hadn't ended at that precise moment, she was sure she would have run to the front of the classroom and lunged at the greasy git's throat. There was only so much abuse one could take. Hermione didn't mind so much when Ron called her a know-it all. Coming from him it was just playful teasing. But when Snape said it, with that evil gleam in his eyes and the hate dripping from his voice, it was almost unbearable. That slimeball could cause even a saint to lose their temper.  
  
As the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins streamed out of the Potions dungeon, Hermione let out an angry breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She could still feel the anger burning red in her cheeks, but now that she was out of the classroom and away from Snape, it was beginning to subside.  
  
Harry and Ron were on either side of her. From the looks on their faces, Hermione could tell they were concerned.  
  
Harry spoke first. "Are you all right, Hermione? I know you can't stand Snape, (who can?), but I've never seen you get this angry before."  
  
Ron chimed in, in agreement. "You looked positively murderous."  
  
Hermione was about to reply when she heard a high-pitched, arrogant voice coming from behind her.  
  
"Well, well, Granger. Are you trying to see if you can get your face to match the shade of Weasley's hair? You look like an overgrown tomato."  
  
Of course Hermione knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. That scum. She spun around to face him. Malfoy was flanked on either side by his enormous cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They were snickering loudly.  
  
Hermione felt the anger well up inside of her again. She had been getting angry a lot this year, mostly at Snape and his little protégé, Malfoy. Before she had a chance to retort, Draco spoke again.  
  
"Come here, Granger. I want to speak to you."  
  
Ron lunged forward, and both Harry and Hermione reached forward instinctively to hold him back by his robe. This had become a common ritual for the trio over the last four and a half years. Draco would insult one or all of them, and Ron would dive at him, while the other two would pull him back.  
  
"Let me go!" Ron cried out, struggling to get free. "He can't insult Hermione and then order her around like one of his family's servants!"  
  
Abruptly Hermione let go of the back of Ron's robe. "It's fine," she said flatly. "I'll see what he wants."  
  
"But, Hermione." Ron spluttered.  
  
"I can handle him myself, if need be," she answered firmly. Hermione thought back to third year when she had slapped Malfoy across the face when he had gotten out of line.  
  
Harry was thinking of the same incident. "Come on, Ron," he said. "We'll see you later, Hermione." He turned, and walked off toward Gryffindor Tower. Ron recovered and began to follow his friend, casting a last questioning look at Hermione as he went. She gave him a reassuring nod, and turned back to Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
Instead of responding, Draco gave an order to his bodyguards. "Go back to the Slytherin common room."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted their compliance and took off in the wrong direction.  
  
Hermione was beginning to feel slightly nervous. What did Malfoy want to talk to her about alone?  
  
"What do you want?" she repeated, less confidently.  
  
"You're good at Arithmancy." It was a statement.  
  
"Well, yes, I. I suppose I am," Hermione replied, wondering where this was going.  
  
"So."  
  
"So what?" Hermione was lost.  
  
"Don't make me spell it out, Granger," Draco said bitterly. "You know very well I've been struggling in Arithmancy recently. You probably laugh about it with your little friends in class. 'Stupid Draco. Can't even solve a simple math equation.'"  
  
"You sure think highly of yourself, Malfoy," Hermione pointed out. "I don't talk about you at all. In fact, the less time anyone spends thinking about you or talking about you, the better off everyone is." She realized this came out sounding meaner than she had intended, but Hermione was still in a fighting mood, and she didn't care.  
  
Draco's gaze faltered slightly, but he maintained eye contact. They stood silently for a moment, then Hermione spoke again.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Hermione sighed. "If you need my help in class, Draco, why don't you just come right out and say it, instead of insulting me?" she said quietly.  
  
"I don't need your help," he sneered at her. "I don't need anyone's help."  
  
"Fine," she replied stiffly. "I won't help you then." She stared defiantly at him.  
  
He stared back.  
  
Hermione suddenly noticed how quiet the corridor had become. The students were long gone, and it seemed Snape had left as well. She glanced around nervously, realizing with a start that she was alone in a dark corridor with Draco Malfoy, who was suddenly looking very sexy in the ambient lighting.  
  
'Where the hell did that thought come from?' Hermione's brain screamed at her. She could feel a blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
Draco noticed her uneasiness, and a sly smile came over his face. Once again he held the upper hand.  
  
He moved a step closer to Hermione, and noticed how she backed away from him, almost involuntarily. He took another step forward; she a step back.  
  
Then a panicked expression passed quickly over her face. Her back was against a wall. If Draco took another step closer, she'd have nowhere to go. Hermione bit her lip nervously.  
  
Draco took another broad step forward and leaned in toward her. He pushed his face intimately close to hers, leaving only inches between them. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" he breathed.  
  
"Yes." Hermione whispered softly, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Why?" he asked deviously, narrowing his icy silver eyes and leaning closer. "Because you're afraid I'll kiss you?"  
  
"No." She hesitated, then drew in a jagged breath. "More like I'm afraid I'll kiss you."*  
  
Hermione gasped, her eyes widening. Had those words just come out of her mouth? Her, Hermione Granger, queen of repression? It seemed having Draco's face an inch from her own had had the same effect as Veritaserum.  
  
Draco seemed just as surprised as she was. He backed up a step, and his eyes no longer looked confident. He looked unsure; hesitant almost. He swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
^_^ 


End file.
